russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZMZ
DZMZ-FM, rebranded as iDMZ, is a flagship FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. iDMZ operates 24-hours a day as the dance mix music radio station except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until midnight 4AM of Black Saturday that plays OPM dance, K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and Foreign Dance Hit Songs from the Philippines, USA, Japan, UK, South Korea, and around the world. This station was launched on August 2012 as well as a cable music television channel named Danze TV where the studios and DJs of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. iDMZ is currently #1 internet danze mix radio in the FM ratings (since 2011), according to Radio Research Council. History 'As DWKB-FM (1975-1988)' Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. 'As 89 DMZ (1988-2001)' The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program The Word-up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit, which features DJ M.O.D. and DJ Coki. 'The End of 89 DMZ (2001)' In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. 'As Wave 891 (2001-2011)' Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). Wave 891 continues to use IBC-13's transmission facilities up to the present. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). As of 2009, the station started playing hip-hop tunes. In 2008, the point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. Wave 891 as the R&B station lasted for 10 years. Wave 891 was acquired the station from Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation last July 11, 2010. Wave 891 was final signed off at June 30, 2011. It continues to broadcast online radio station through live streaming @ www.wave891.fm. 'Return of 89 DMZ (July 1-August 27, 2011)' Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 89.1 with the statement Sayaw, Pinoy!, where the slogan of 89 DMZ's name is used. As of July 1, 2011, in the final-sign off of Wave 891 on August 27, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station with its format playing mainstream K-Pop, J-Pop and P-Pop music and the was revival to DZMZ-FM for 89.1 frequency and official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. This is a temporary partnership of IBC-13, which took part-ownership of the government-owned station and its privatization. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4 with the new improved IBC FM dance music station is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and a new voices, redefining the meaning of radio dance entertainment. 'As iDMZ (as a Masa station, August 28, 2011-present)' iDMZ was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as a masa station and inspired by 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance mix radio station as the the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new iDMZ jingle and new slogan Sayaw Pinoy! composed by Lito Camo. Mary Carolyn Magnaye is the only Wave 891's voice-over who joined the iDMZ's voice-over with Terence Khan. It was also format playing mainstream dance music with K-Pop, J-Pop, P-Pop and many more, and served as the home of K-pop like Wonder Girls, Big Bang, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, 2PM, 2NE1, Beast, Kara, UKISS, 4Minute and others with a recall byline Wag mong sabihin radyong sayaw, sabihin mo Sayaw Pinoy!. The new TV ad featuring the DJs was launched when dance format mass-based station plays not only mainstream dance music and remixed music, but also K-Pop music and novelty hits. Last August 28, it had its debut at 3am with K-Pop dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 8am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack, followed by some of the DJs from the iDMZ rosters that offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The mass-based station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. During the relaunch, iDMZ and IBC-13 begin with the newest variety show on Philippine TV, DMZ-TV which aired as a hookup with IBC-13 every Tuesday at 8-9pm and Sunday at 1-2pm where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. The station has its first-ever 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 8am respectively on Sundays, the newest 24-hours of down beat mix called Slowjam which airs at 8am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Friday at 10pm-12nn with replays 8-10pm where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (Continuity Voice Over/DJ/Consultant) The newest K-Pop music on radio called K-Pop n' Go! which airs on Saturdays at 5-8am with replays at 3-6pm and the first-ever weekly countdown called Sayaw Top 10, where the top 10 dance hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Saturdays and The Word delivers live hourly news updates airs daily. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. On January 30, 2012, iDMZ relaunched its new slogan, new theme and jingle Sayaw Ako, Pinoy Ako!, is composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by Anja Aguilar. It was debuted last January 30 for the mass-based market. The same day, iDMZ successfully when it relaunched the first Danze Music Awards. Also, signaled the station's new nationwide reach when 89.8 MHz Cebu and 89.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, uninterrupted listening of its programs. On June 30, 2012, when launched its new cable channel called Danze TV where your favorite jocks are seen live from the booth which available only on SkyCable channel 108 aired 24 hours with plugs during commercial gaps for showimg the music videos seen on cable TV. As of October 1, 2012, iDMZ planened to relaunches its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. On February 4, 2013, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 and iDMZ teamed up to produce a 30-minute interactive music show called Danze sa TV as a hookup with iDMZ where the jocks can now be seen on TV with music videos. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android & iOS. Disc Jockeys 'Current' 'DJs' *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *Anne *Rommel “The Destroyer” Dayan *The Sting (Terence Khan) (IBC-13 and iDMZ voice-over/Continuity Voice Over/DJ/Consultant) *Marc the Spark *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *ZJ Ziggy *DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) *DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers "The Word" - hourly news) *Nicole (Nicole Anderson) *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *DJ Arthur *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *The King (DJ King Dabaon) (Program Director) 'Mixers' *Dennis DM *DJ EZ Mix (Odie Reyes) *DJ Mon *Aveena Pam aka DJ Heart *DJ Skratz (Mykel Malate) *DJ Burn (Kathy Sangalang) *Ritche Van Angeles aka DJ Ritche *DJ Boo (Boo Martinez) *DJ Edmar de Guzman a.k.a. Freakboy *DJ Allan Zoleta *DJ Alray Abesamiz *DJ Amor Santos *DJ Arvie Gamso *DJ Acid Rain (Rainier Oriane) *DJ Love Marada *DJ Totoy Palaboy *DJ Emerzex (Emerson Cebanico) *DJ Mad Tweaker (Jan Musa) *DJ Eric Calma *DJ Raymond J (Mond J. Ortiz) 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for PBA) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) 'Wave 891' *Joe D' Mango (now with 92.3 News FM) *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Jason on the Radio *Jada *George (current voiceover of ETC) *Skratchmark (The KC Show with Kat) *H-Town *DJ Tayshaun *Pam *Jun DJ *MC Dash *Janice *Nathan J *Mabel *Christian *Kel the Mushroom *Robi the Rascal *Don *Thor *BA *Eri *Rye *Lindy *DJ Marlon *Mike Potenciano *Anthony Suntay (now with Viva Sports) *Jerome B. Smooth *Nina *Wendell Garcia *Kevin Gray *DJ Decipher *DJ Constantine *Diane Elise *Gia 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) Programs 'Current' Original *''Wave 24'' - 24 hours of new wave music every Sundays, 6am - 6am the following day. *''Slow Jam'' - 24-hours of down beat mix every Mondays, 6am - 6am the following day. *''Be Heard!'' - The station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program promoting professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world; Every Tuesdays-Fridays, 10am - 12nn with replay at 8pm - 10pm (Manila Time, Philippines). *''Rockin’ Manila'' - 2 hours of rock music every Saturday, 6am - 9am and 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). *''Saturday Clubbing'' - 3 hours of non-stop party clubbing music with your favourite in-house and club DJs every Saturdays, 9am - 12nn with replay at 9pm - 12mn (Manila Time, Philippines). *''Back to the 80's'' - 2 hours of non-stop hits and remix of the 80's every Saturdays, 12nn - 2pm and 12mn - 2am (Manila Time, Philippines) *''Mobile Mixes'' - every 1st and 3rd Saturday of the month, delivered by the baddest Mobiles in the land, from 2pm - 4pm; flashback at 2am - 4am (Manila Time, Philippines) *''90's Baddest'' - giving you all the hits of the 90's music for 3 hours every Tuesday to Friday, 1pm - 3:30pm (Manila Time, Philippines) Other *''Peewee in the Morning'' - A morning news program with dance music, combined for the significant morning with their slowjam mix on Tuesdays, every Tuesdays-Fridays, 6am - 8:30am. *''Sayawoke'' - A sing-along danze music on-air program with DJ Alfie. TUesdays to Fridays, 10pm - 12mn *''Mega Mix'' - Uninterrupted music-mixes seven days a week, absolutely commercial free; Everyday. *''The Word'' - The latest and freshest news in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news features 5-minute updates and daily interest for listeners to be informed everyday. *''Danze sa TV'' - Monday-Friday, 3:30pm - 4pm, simulcast over iDMZ. *''Mobile Circuit'' - Back to back disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit every Tuesdays-Fridays, 4pm - 6pm. *''K-Pop n' Go!'' - 2 hours of Korean pop music every Saturdays, 4pm - 6pm (Manila Time, Philippines) *''OPM’s in-a-Row'' - OPM music every Tuesday-Friday, 8:30am - 10am. *''Pinoy 10 Hitlist'' - featuring top 10 OPM hits every Tuesdays-Friday, 7pm - 8pm. *''Sayaw Top 10'' - the top 10 most requested dance hits every Tuesday-Saturdays, 6pm - 7pm (Manila Time, Philippines). Specials *''Live Test Broadcast'' - October 9, 2011, Sunday at 10am - 2pm. *''Another Live Broadcast: Halloween Sepecial'' - Party on with our best DJ's on cyber space ZJ Ziggy, Badz, DJ Alfie and The Sting; October 30, 2011 at 10am - 2pm celebrates Halloween by bringing you another heart-pumpin’, bone-chillin’ and hair-raisin’ dance music. *''Year End Non-Stop Mixes'' - Featuring Superb Mix of our Friday DJs, December 30, 2011 at 8am - 2pm of December 31 to give us iDMZ DJ's Powermixes, from 6pm - 12mn of January 1, 2012. *''The 2012 Summer Mixes'' - A summer mixes program, you can make a request or greet your friends online via iDMZ Shoutbox.; May 8, 2012 at 8am - 10pm of May 10, 2012. *''1st Year Anniversary'' - August 28, 2012 at 7pm - 10pm with the replay on September 4, 2012 at 10am - 1pm and 7pm - 10pm and September 15, 2012 at 6am - 9am live at the Guilly's Tomas Morato. *''September's Best Global DJs Collaboration'' - Part 1 on September 26, 2012 from 6am - 12mn and Part 2 on September 27, 2012 at 6am - 12mn *''COKE TODO Dance Contest'' - October 20, November 24 and December 8, 2012 *''iDMZ's Summr Mixes 2013: The Baddest of the 90s'' - May at 8am to May 9, 11am 'Former' *''Retro 70s and 80s'' (until June 30, 2012) Slogans Compilations CD's of iDMZ *Pure Party (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 2 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 3 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Pure Party: Disc 4 (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Fully-Loaded! Today’s Freshest Sing-Along Hits (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Full Blast 4 (Maximum Pop Hits) (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) Awards *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Program for Wave 24 (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio New Wave Program for Wave 24 (Won) IBC Stations in the Philippines :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC *iDMZ Schedule *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! External links *iDMZ on Facebook *iDMZ on Twitter *iDMZ on Multiply Official Website *iDMZ Official Website Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category: Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations